


Misplaced treasure

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Salagini (Salazar Slytherin/Nagini) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Finally found.
Relationships: Nagini/Salazar Slytherin
Series: Salagini (Salazar Slytherin/Nagini) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094072





	Misplaced treasure

Our tale begins in Salazar Slytherin and Nagini's house, they're cleaning and Salazar has just found something dear to them which they both believed was stolen.

Salazar exclaimed, "Gini, come through here!"

Nagini stopped what she was doing and joined Salazar in the living room.

She asked, "What's up?"

Salazar held out a clutched hand and grinned. "It was never stolen, but simply misplaced."

Before Nagini could ask what he meant, he opened his hand to reveal a glittering rainbow gem which granted two people the power of invincibility. Salazar had called it the Invincibility Gem.

Nagini gasped. "Where was it?"

Salazar laughed. "Under the couch of all places."

Nagini frowned. "That's impossible though, its case is on the other side of the room."

Salazar shrugged. "It is a little unusual, but I'm just glad I found it."

Nagini smiled. "As am I, it means we can live another hundred years together my dearest Sal."

Salazar beamed, "I'll happily live another hundred years together with you, Gini."


End file.
